Scene 136
Cold open A member of Octavia's Party awakens her arm and attacks the Cassandra with a wire saw-like tentacle. Cassandra's leg is sectioned apart.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 379–380 Cassandra 'Miria's plan' At a distance, the Ghosts watch the fight between Octavia's Party and Cassandra. Helen thinks Miria's plan is working—drawing out Cassandra's sense of self—but Miria senses something is wrong. Deneve believes that after the combat here and the one between Priscilla and Riful's Daughter are over, the survivors would be near death. Helen says that the Ghosts can pick off the survivors one-by-one.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 381–383 But Miria is still uneasy. As is Clare, who senses that the winner has already emerged inside Cassandra's body.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 384 Elsewhere, as Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma try to bring out Cassandra's sense of self, Tabitha notices something strange. Though they could not find Cassandra inside the awakened body, the body itself has stopped trying to free Priscilla. Tabitha now wonders who really is inside the awakened body.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 385–386 'Priscilla' On a nearby field, Priscilla and Riful's Daughter fight each other. From tubes made of fleshy strips, Riful's Daughter launches Yoma rods at the charging Priscilla, who instantly regenerates from the damage and comes back for more.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 386–389 'Dae and Rubel' From the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the fight in the valley below. Dae speculates on the basis of a Claymore warrior's strength—all consuming hatred, hence the Jump Square title.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 390 This hatred has two parts, one for the Yoma, and one for the warrior's own body, infected with Yoma flesh. Dae recounts Priscilla's history, where she knowingly killed her infected father. Though she later suppressed her memory of that memory, the hatred of Yoma and self-hatred for killing her father resulted in Fast Development and a high Yoma Power Baseline. Even her detached arm had enough Yoma Energy to reanimate the three former No. 1s. And Cassandra's consumption of Roxanne further augmented Priscilla's power over Cassandra, possibly to the point where Cassandra is now a separate part of Priscilla. When she absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla will further rejoin her old arm and become the most powerful Awakened ever. Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 391–395 'The real “Cassandra”' The fight with Cassandra suddenly stops. Octavia's Party and the Ghosts watch surprised as Cassandra stands upright. The “pilot” body on the awakened form begins to sprouts wings.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 397–402 Cassandra's tentacles spin like a String trimmer as they cut down the surrounding forest and members of Octavia's Party. Miria orders a retreat. But Clare instead launches herself at Cassandra, whose pilot body is plainly Priscilla's.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 403–410 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US